theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash McLarson
Article may contain spoilers. Crash McLarson is the bassist for The Aquabats. He is one of two founding members of the band still in the line-up. He uses his emotionally-based super size to fight crime - when he's not too scared of his own shadow, that is. Appearance Crash is the biggest of The Aquabats in height and seemingly in weight. He is pretty muscular, but in a real way, not a body builder way. He usually has a shaved head under his Anti-negativity helmet. Bio Personality Despite being overly emotional and slightly dim-witted, Crash is the kindest and most good-natured member of The Aquabats born and raised in California. Origin Cartoon In his origin cartoon, Crash tells about meeting the other Aquabats on his first day of public school. He was afraid of getting bullied, and sure enough, when he introduced himself, he was mocked by the tough kids in school, The MC Bat Commander and Eaglebones Falconhawk. At recess, Crash began talking with two other new students, Ricky and Jimmy, who convinced him to go trash talk the two bullies and challenge them to a playground gladiator match. Although Crash's trash talking wasn't the best, the fight was underway. Ricky, Jimmy, and Crash backed the Commander into a corner, only for him to congratulate them, telling them they'd passed their test, an initiation into the Aquabats, a "ragtag group of rock and roll freedom fighters dedicated to protecting the world". The new quintet then set off to "rescue" a carton of chocolate milk from another student. Powers Super Strength Crash possesses incredible strength, in the episode Summer Camp!, he easily lifted a large boulder over his head. Super Size Crash has the power to grow up to a hundred feet tall; unfortunately, this ability is tied to his emotions. As such, whenever he gets mad or upset, there is a risk of him growing. This is usually accompanied by his cry of "Getting Emotiona-a-a-a-a-l!" Relationships The Aquabats Crash considers his fellow Aquabats to be his best pals, never hesitating when it comes to protecting them, and gets enraged when someone tries to hurt them. When they were under attack by ManAnt's giant ants, Crash, in a rage, grew to a gigantic size and kicked away the giant ants. When Eaglebones made Crash think that Ronmark had broken Jimmy, Crash yelled in anger, grew huge, grabbed Ronmark, yelled "You broke my friend!" and chucked him into space. During the cartoon interludes of season one of the Super Show, Crash puts himself on the line several times in attempts to save Jimmy. ManAnt Scary Things Crash is easily frightened by scary things, and usually states that "I hate ______" when he's afraid of it. This list includes: *Ghosts *Mummies *Snails *Thingies *Skiing *Cinnamon on the cocoa *Clowns *Rotten Food *Cats *Venus-Fly-Traps Oddly enough, Crash is not afraid of zombies. He isn't able to tell the difference between them and mummies until someone else points out the difference. Chad Larson Chad brings punk rock fury to the band, as his background dips deep into the early eighties LA punk rock scene. Until they broke up in 1997, he was the bassist for B.H.R. (which stands for different things depending who you ask). Chad is a professional electrician and lives with his wife and four kids in Huntington Beach, CA Pre Super-Show Crash plays bass and and is currently one of the only two remaining founding members. However, in the very, very early days of the band, he played trombone. He is considered second in command of the band by some. He is the strongest of the Aquabats and can smash any foe with his punk rock fists. Also, he can grow larger... a bit. History .]] Crash McLarson, the most punk rock bass playing super hero known to man, began his quest to fight evil and be in a rock and roll band at an early age. Now a little older, Crash is the muscle behind the band and the man most likely to break something whether you want him to or not. Crash has a special power to grow large which although may be a great asset to the band in battle, has not yet really been mastered by Crash and can happen at awkward times. It seems to work the best when Crash is emotional about something and gets upset, which can happen at awkward times. Crash is a fierce fighter and is very loyal to his band mates when push comes to shove. Crash can sometimes be a little lazy and overconfident and at times a bit of a bull in a china shop, but always means well and is a great friend to the band and their fans. Crash is also the most emotional Aquabat and can burst into tears and grow 50 feet tall at any given time. Crash's Big Family * Freight Train McLarson (unkown) * Cathrine McLarson (Mother) * Jonathan McLarson (uncle) * Willam McLarson (uncle) * Rumchur McLason (grandfather) * Mobius McLarson (great-grandfather) * Oglok McLarson (great-great-grandfather) * Lothar McLarson (great-great-great-grandfather) * Smash McLarson (cousin) Info Vital Statistics '''Real Name:' Crash McLarson Occupation: Lumberjack, Pediatric psychologist Place Of Birth: The Highlands, Aquabania Known Relatives: The McLarsons Group Affiliation: The Aquabats, B.H.R., The Immortals, Diet Cokes Anonymous, The Cracklin' Oat Bran Mailing List Height: 6'8" Weight: 250 lbs. of SOLID Muscle! Eyes: Orange Hair: Orange Strength Level: Orange Known Super Human Powers: Crushing oranges, can destroy absolutely ANYTHING. Especially oranges. Weapons: An incredibly big fist, morning breath of horror, and a couple of bass guitars Musical Likes: Rock and also Roll Turn Ons: The light Turns Offs: The light when Crash done Powers The Return Of The Aquabats: :Punk Rock Super Fist (Breaks Rocks) The Fury Of The Aquabats: :Master of Disaster, Punk Rock Fist The Aquabats Vs. The Floating Eye of Death: :Destruction, Construction The Aquabats Coloring & Activity Book: :Can Destroy absolutely anything. : Trivia :* he drove the battle tram in his sleep, and crashed it in a barn :* he speaks welsh, saying spent some time in Cardiff :* he used to be lead singer of the band during bat commander's absence :* he song moby's porcelain at a music festival Links YELL.jpg Tumblr m1tmkgzsSo1qiefxzo5 400.jpg Tknej.jpg L (3).jpg Aquabats-matview-09.jpg Crash's Online Bio Category:Band Roster Category:People Category:The Aquabats Super Show